United States of America
The United States of America, also known simply as the United States, US or USA, is a federal republic which consists of 50 states and a federal district (Washington D.C.). After the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien, nine young Garde, nine Cêpan and a pilot fled the planet and travelled to Earth where they landed in New Mexico. During the invasion the cities of New York, Washington and Los Angeles are destroyed by mogadorian warships. History Washington D.C. Washington D.C. is heavily populated with Mogadorians. This is where a warship goes to destroy Washington Arizona Number Four lived in a small border town near Mexico when the Garde recieved their first scar, signifying that One had died. Four woke up screaming, in agony and fear. The first scar confirmed that the Mogadorians had followed them to Earth and was the first sign of danger. Four and Henri immediately relocate to Minnesota. Arkansas When Number Six was young, Katarina took her camping in the Lake Ouachita State Park. After a close encounter in Texas, Katarina began to think it inevitable that they are captured and returned to Lake Ouachita to hide Six's Chest. When Six escaped the Mogadorian Mountain Base she attempts to retrieve her chest but finds that it has been taken. After the Battle of Dulce, Number Five manages to contact the Garde and Four, Six and Sarah travel to Arkansas to meet him. They are soon ambushed by Mogadorians and a large centipede beast. Sam and his father Malcolm also see Five's signals and meet them there as well. California Northern California is the location that Number Four and Henri are first sent to upon their arrival on Earth. They stay there for six months and Henri teaches Four simple things like riding a bike and tying his shoelaces. Number One and her Cêpan Hilde moved to California after they sight a possible Mogadorian. In California, One continues her rebellious streak and met a boy named Wade who influenced her to shoplift. When she is caught and arrested, the police photograph her ankle scars and the Mogadorians catch her scent, following her relocation to Malaysia where she is eventually killed. Number Six and her Cêpan Katarina move to Southern California after an encounter in an alley in Cleveland with a Mogadorian. They lived in the shadow of the Los Angeles International Airport, where Six made friends with a young girl called Ashley who used to boast about her family life and activities. Six had always wanted to go on a plane, Katarina bought plane tickets but once there refused to go encase they were ambushed and trapped by mogadorians. They returned home and Six was accused of being a liar by Ashley, an irony as she has lied about her inheritence everyday of her life and when she actually told the truth for once, she was called a liar. In United As One, Los Angeles is cast over the shadow of a mogadorian warship and destroyed. Colorado Number Six, going by the name Shiela, lived in Denver for two years when she was young. She dressed in girly clothes like her friends from school and went to a swimming club. She also trained in their basement by night. Six and Katarina had to move from Denver when they slipped up on their backstory. Six told her friend Eliza one thing and Katarina told her mother something else and suspicion was aroused. From Denver they moved to Mexico. Number Four was living in Colorado when Maggie Hoyle (Number Two) was killed. It happened in the middle of a spelling bee at a school in Colorado. The heat that was emitted by the scar was so intense that it caught John's sock on fire. He was taken to the emergency room and where the doctor saw his scars and called the police who threatened to arrest Henri for child abuse. They were forced to let him go because he was no where near John when the second scar formed. Henri moved John immediately to Maine. At some point before living in Chicago, Number Nine and Sandor spent a few months living in the Ritz-Carlton in Aspen where he learned to Ski. After this he moved to the outskirts of Denver. Sarah Hart lived in Colorado, at her aunt's house, in the summer before the school year in which she meets John Smith. She hikes in the mountains and takes pictures of the scenery using her aunt's camera and grows a fondness for photography. She later returns before christmas to help her aunt rebuild an animal shelter that was destroyed by fire. Florida Number Four lives on a beach in Florida before moving to Paradise. Here, he went by the name Daniel Jones and made friends with the popular kids at his school, including a crush named Tara. Invited on a boat party, Four talks to Tara but soon realises that the water around his ankle is glowing and boiling as the Scar of Number Three forms. He tells Tara to have a nice life and swims back to shore. The formation of the scar prompts Henri and Four to relocate to Paradise, Ohio, something Four is not happy about as he felt he was just starting to settle. On the run, Six, Sam and Bernie Kosar and Four come to Florida and stay in an abandoned house a few miles from Lake George. The group train together in the back yard and Four and Six grow closer. Four opens his chest for the first time and sorts through some of the objects, noting the Xitharis, a Diamond Bladed Dagger and a Crystal Ball that makes both Four and Six feel ill. Four and Six both go for a walk together, holding hands so that they both remain invisible, when they both see a man with a gun and acting aggresively towards his wife, using telekinesis they scare him away. At the house they almost kiss when an explosion caused by Mogadorians stops them. Sam rescues their belongings from the buring house, the group defend themselves and manage to escape, stopping briefly to check for trackers on their truck. When Ella, in a strange possessed state, touches John and reduces him to the same. Five suggests going to the Everglades to retrieve his Loric Chest. Six, Marina, Eight and Nine agree, though some reluctantly. Once there they rent a hovercraft and Five flies ahead to scout for trouble. They make it to the area where Five buried his chest but are ambushed by a large Mogadorian alligator mutation. After attacking Six and Nine, Five reveals that he is a traitor and is working with the Mogadorians. Eight fights and defeats the creature (of Five's creation) and then jumps in front of Nine as Five attempts to kill him with his blade, instead of Nine the blade stabs Eight through the heart and kills him. In anger Marina develops Cryokinesis and controls the ice to impale Five's foot and take out one of his eyes. A Mogadorian Ship closes in and Six, an injured Nine and Marina flee by turning Invisible, having to leave Eight's body behind. Georgia Number Six is in Athens, Georgia when a stong gust of wind opens the door of an internet café. She goes inside and finds a news story, written by Baines, about Number Four and knows immediately that he is one of the Garde. She departs for Paradise, Ohio. Illinoise Maryland After the Ambush in Chicago by Mogadorians, and his first meeting with the Mogadorian Traitor, Adamus. Number Four, along with; Sarah, Sam, Malcolm, Bernie Kosar, Adam and the Chimæra he rescued, flee the state and hide out in a dirty, abandoned factory in Baltimore where they purchase electronic equipment and plan their next move, debating whether to attack Ashwood Estates or meet with the others in Florida. Minnesota Number Four relocates to Minnesota, immediately after One's scar forms on his ankle. New Mexico New Mexico is a state with a large occurance of alien and UFO related activity. This includes places such as Roswell and the Dulce Base(also known as Area 51). New Mexico is one of the few places on Earth where Loralite is found. The Dulce Base is the location of a major conflict between the Loric and the Mogadorians which includes the first face off between the Garde and Setrákus Ra as well as an army Mogadorian soldiers. The base is used to hold human captives such as Sarah Hart and Sam Goode. The Base was also the assumed location of the Loric Ship, which was fetched by Lexa soon after the Battle of Dulce. The base is later destroyed by Adamus Sutekh. , Dulce Base New York Lexa and Zophie travel to Newton Falls to find a man named Eric Bird who had spotted the first Loric Ship and had posted it online. He tells them that it was heading towards the mountains and they find a cabin nearby and wander the mountains looking for a sign of the Ship and it's pilot, Zophie's brother. Whilst there, however, Lexa recieves a video message of Janus being tortured and killed. Lexa decides to follow a lead in Montreal alone and leaves Zophie with the Chimæra, however while she is gone Zophie contacts someone who claims to know about Lorien and her brother. The Mogadorians find her in the cabin and she is killed, the Chimæra taken to Plum Island for experimentation. Shortly after a close encounter with Mogadorians at a diner in western Texas and burying Six's Chest at Lake Ouachito in Arkansas, Number Six and Katarina move to a motel in uptown New York. It is opposite a soccer field and Six is envious of the girls who play there. After playing soccer, Six returns to the motel room to find Katarina gagged and tied in a room full of Mogadorians, she turns to run but is caught. Six and Katarina are taken to the Mogadorian Mountain Base in West Virginia. It is revealed that the Mogadorians bugged their car in Texas. New York is home to a significant Mogadorian presence. Adamus Sutekh, having recently crawled from the wreckage at the Dulce base, discovers that the Mogadorians have Chimæra held captive in a large base known as Plum Island and embarks on a mission to rescue them. New York was also the first major city to be attacked by the Mogadorians in the Mogadorian Invasion of Earth and was later destroyed by the Anubis along with Manhatten. To be added , Infiltration of Plum Island The Fall of New York North Carolina After leaving Paradise; Four, Six and Sam travel as far as they can, considering their injuries from the battle. They stay in a motel on the northwestern edge of the state, fifteen minutes from Virginia and Tennessee. Once they have regained their strength, they leave and pass through Tennessee Ohio Number Six lived Cleveland, Ohio when she was nine but had to leave due to a close encounter with a Mogadorian. Later Six, searching for the Garde, followed a lead to Cleveland which didn't come to anything. As she was returning to her motel, the scar signifying the death of Number Three seared into her ankle and she fell to the ground in pain and rage. Simultaneously, she discovered her Elemental Manipulation Legacy as she creates a lightning storm. Number Four moves to Paradise, Ohio shorty after Number Three is killed. Athens, Ohio is the home and office of the conspiracy theorists that set up and operate the newsletter They Walk Among Us. While living in Paradise, Henri discovers that the newsletter has knowledge of the Lorien Mogadore war and tracks the information to the house in Athens. Henri pays them a visit but is kidnapped, John is worried when Henri is missing and asks Sam to drive him to Athens where they find the house and rescue Henri. After a minor conflict with the theorists, they escape - narrowly missing the mogadorians. Four's first close encounter since arriving on Earth. At an unknown point in time after Number Nine is captured by the mogadorians, Sandor arrives in Athens hoping to find some information from the newsletter, he is found snooping by the mogadorians and taken. Maine After Two's death, Henri and Number Four left Colorado and moved to Maine. It is unknown how long they stayed there and when they left. Tennessee Shortly after leaving Paradise, Number Four, Number Six, Sam and Bernie Kosar are pulled over by the police in Tennessee. The police recognise Four as a suspected terrorist after the destruction of Paradise High School and so the group are forced to flee on foot. Four and Six use their legacies to destroy two police helicopters and elude a swarm of police. Texas Number One and Hilde lived in Texas briefly but soon had to move when One continued to misbehave and punched a cheerleader in the face. After fleeing Mexico after the death of Number Two, Number Six and Katarina stop in West Texas where they stay in a motel. Soon after, a stranger appears at the door and offers fresh towels, without thinking Six opens the door and a Mogadorian forces his way in. It grabs Six and attempts to kill her by forcing a long thin blade through her skull, however he dies in her place. The pair attempt to leave; however another Mogadorian attacks them but is witnessed by the locals who jump into action and help Six and Katarina escape. South Carolina Number Five flies to South Carolina and creates a fire in the shape of his Loric Symbol in order to attract the other Garde's attention. Virginia Location of a major Mogadorian base known as Ashwood Estates, the former home of Adamus Sutekh. This is also where Andrukkus Sutekh was killed. West Virginia West Virginia is home to a hidden Mogadorian base in a hollowed out mountain. Over time Number Six, Number Nine and Sam Goode have all been held captive here. After infiltrating the mountain base and losing Sam, Nine and Bernie Kosar stop in an abandoned house to allow Four time to recover from running into the force field. Category:Locations Category:Countries